Undercover (StevePeter)
by Kaia-Kasumi
Summary: I have no clue what shipping this is. Spidershield, shieldspider? This is a boyxboy story. Second in the series Navré, first one is called The Blue Glow. This is a Steve Rogers/Peter Parker fanfiction. Picture Summary here M for violence, possible lemon later. Peter Parker from The Amazing Spiderman.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Steve looked back at the building of SHIELD. He let out a sigh and secured his backpack on his bike. He had just got a solo mission, after asking Fury for one for an hour. He just wanted to get away. He understood Tony was depressed and felt empty. Steve was not too happy he became the outlet but he was Tony's friend. He wanted to help the other feel better, even if it included having sex then being brushed off like some one night stand. No, Steve wasn't mad but he couldn't stay right now. No matter how much Tony meant to him, he just couldn't be able to stand it. Not that Tony didn't care that they had sex but because he could tell it did nothing for Tony. Steve had sacrificed himself to the other to help him but it did nothing. That's why he had to leave; it was a lost cause now.

"Now Captain," Fury's voice came from the headset Steve was wearing. "I want you to check on this guy. Find out who he is, why he is what he is, and if he is a danger. If he is a potential addition for Avengers, get back to me on it."

"Yes Sir." Steve replied and got on his motorcycle. Even though he was heading to a certain part of New York, he had a feeling no one would really hear from him for a while. He was to be undercover. Find out who this man was and to recruit him if possible. Steve started up his bike and drove off to a well known area this man is spotted in. By the details he was given, with the pictures, he wore a red and blue spandex full body suit. He is called Spiderman.

**Chapter One**

Fury had already rented a apartment for Steve and put some of his stuff in it earlier. Even though he was undercover, he had made sure to have his suit with him. Since there was a face mask, then he could keep this in the bag. He changed into civilian clothes. After he did, he went to the streets. A list of places that Spiderman has been at lately firming in his grasp. But before he started to look for the man, he needed groceries. He walked into some random grocery store and went to get some food. He wasn't one into junk food, he liked to eat healthy. Though, it didn't matter because of the serum but he still enjoyed healthy food better. He went to the dairy products and saw a young man standing there.

"Excuse me." Steve said and the man looked at him. Scratch that, he looked like he was still in school. The teenager stepped aside to let Steve get what he needed. Once Steve got what he needed, the young teen grabbed stuff. Though, Rogers wasn't paying much attention. Once he paid for his stuff, he decided to start asking around.

"Do you know anything about Spiderman?" Steve asked the clerk. It was a guy and he watched the other with a blank expression. "Like, who he is?"

"Sorry, no." The clerk replied with a bored look. Steve sighed and grabbed his bags. He didn't realize he had attracted someone's interest. And as soon as Steve stepped out of the shop, a person followed him.

"Hey, wait." A guy called and Steve stopped in his tracked. When he turned around, it was the teenager that he saw earlier. Steve sent him a questioning look.

"What do you need?"

"I want to know why you were asking about Spiderman." The teenager quickly retorted with a straight face. Steve was dumbfounded by this question. Why was this kid so interested in his curiosity for Spiderman?

"Why do you ask?" Steve replied with a question with his own. He gave a one over of the boy, he seemed fairly okay. Steve then locked eyes with the teen.

"Um… I'm just a big fan of his." The kid rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and looked away, biting his lip. Steve chuckled at the kid and shook his head.

"I guess you could say I'm intrigued by him. I want to know more about him. Like who he is, why he does what he does, what does he get for doing this." Steve was honest when he spoke but he made sure it sounded as if he just wanted satisfy his curiosity about the 'superhero'. He watched the teenage cautiously. "Do you know anything about him?"

The guy gazed away as if in thought. "I know a few things…" He admitted with a shy smile. "I wouldn't be a fan if I didn't. I'm Peter by the way. Peter Parker."

"Steve Rogers." He held out his hand to shake Peter's with a friendly smile. The other took it after a second with a smile in return. "I would love to hear what you know about Spiderman."

Peter nodded and went to speak but was cut off when a handful of police cars drove by, blaring their sirens.

"I should get home, my Aunt won't be happy if I'm not home soon. Here," Peter handed a card over to Steve. "Contact me sometime."

Without a single word from Steve, Peter headed off in a sprint. The blond raised an eyebrow at this but brushed it away. Fury said to stay undercover but he wasn't going to just let crime happen. He was a soldier, he was made to protect. So Steve went home, suited up, grabbed his shield, and headed off towards the sirens.

With Steve's muscle mass, he easily ran all the way over to the commotion. It was only about ten blocks away. He stopped in his tracks and took in the details. The police cars he saw earlier were stationed to block off the road and a few officers where holding off curious by-passers, which there weren't as much as usual. Most likely the highest rank officer had a megaphone in his hand and was about to speak in it.

Steve stalked up to the area and walked pasted the police. They didn't give him any trouble, them probably knowing who he was and most likely because SHIELD informed them he was to be in this area. He walked over to the head police with a stern look. "What is the status?"

The policeman with the megaphone looked at him and was about to snap at him and the police for letting someone in here. But he quickly shut his mouth when he saw it was Captain America. He stuttered at first. "I… It's a bank robbery. About ten men with guns holding everyone inside hostage. Their weapons types have never been seen before. What do we do?"

"Tell them I'm coming in to compromise with them and not to hurt anyone." Steve demanded, heading toward the main door. He was cautious to not seen hostile. He heard the police officer do what he was told and sighed. He slowly walked to the door and it was opened for him. A man, with a giant gun was glaring at him and pointed the ting at him.

"Move an inch and your dead." The man growled out and guided hm farther into the bank. This man probably had no idea who he was. He took a closer look at the weapons and was surprised at what he saw. These were SHIELD issued weapons. What was going on?

"Captain America." A deep voice came from the darkness in front of him. He tried to focus on the shadowy figure there but couldn't see any details. "You brought Captain America in without a fight? Are you mad? Take him."

Steve blinked and rolled away just in time to not be hit by a ball of orange energy. This was the type of weapon they had that was similar to something Thor's world had. He brought out his shield as more blasts were shot at him. After a second, Steve tensed his muscles before shooting up and flinging his shield at the closest enemy. The man went flying from the impact.

He twirled around once he had his shield back in his hand and was about to hit the next person. He was cut off when white webbing shot from somewhere and stopped the enemy of all movement. Steve blinked and glanced from the direction it came from. Up in a window was a crouching Spiderman. This made Steve smile though it was not seen by anyone because he had to block another ball of orange energy shot at him. He was slightly pushed back but not affected any other way. He threw his shield at the weapon that tried to shot him and it was knocked out of the man's hands. Fear was swirling in the guy's eyes s Steve dashed at him and knocked him to the ground. He was out cold. Once Steve was done with tat man, he saw mostly everyone had been taken care of and the leader had disappeared.

Steve sighed at that but went over to the area the hostages were. He lead them across the room, making sure to stay away from all the enemy's that were either out cold or covered in spider webs. Steve's eyes wondered over to the area Spiderman was in and said person was still there. Captain America gave a small salute. The red and blue spandex 'hero' jumped out of the window, off into the street. He was gone before Steve could stop him.

Steve had sorted out the robbery in an hour and it was ten at night when he finally got home. It wasn't all too late but Steve was tired none the least. He took off the suit and dressed into civilian pajamas. He wished he could sleep but he knew he should report to Fury before he got chewed out when he heard about it from the news or something. He sighed and grabbed the laptop Fury gave him. It was to write a report on and sent it to Fury instead of having to call. Even though the blond wasn't much into technology, he could handle this. He took about an hour to an hour and a half to type up a detailed report of the incident. He didn't even think to put the meeting with Peter in because it didn't seem all too important. Once he was finally finished with all his duties, Steve fell on his bed with a sigh. He closed his eyes, not bothering about the blankets and slipped into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N IMPORTANT. I edited Chapter One, changing a few miner details (Miner for now).**

**Chapter Two**

Steve woke up, blinking sleep out of his eyes. It was early in the morning, 6 AM to be exact. He let out a yawn, stretching out his muscles. He got up to go out. He had no clue where but by the time he was done getting ready, which included a shower, it was 7:12.

Steve stepped out the door and went off into the busy street with a blank expression. This Spiderman, he showed up last night. He should have known that the 'hero' would show up and try to beat up the bad guys. Steve lost himself in his own thoughts, feet taking him to an unknown destination. He was so lost in thought, he ran straight into a person. Since his body was buff and tough, he was still on his feet while the person he ran into fell on their bum.

"Sorry." Steve apologized and offered a hand with a cheesy smile. He saw who it was, his smile turning into a grin. "Peter."

"Oh, Steve." Peter looked up at the man because he was a few inches taller. His blue eyes seemed so bright, an amazing color. "This is unexpected."

Steve nodded as a reply and noticed something on the teens face. A gash was on his cheek, not too deep but it was still a cut. The skin around it was puffy red, irritated most likely. Steve pointed at the wound and said, "What happened?"

"Oh, I feel off my skateboard." Peter chuckled soft with a small smile. Steve had no clue that what he just said was a lie. The truth was that last night, one of the bad guys had hit Spiderman and left a cut on his cheek.

"About meeting up, when can you?" Steve asked, wanting to get this mission over with. He was glad to be away for a while but he needed to get his work done. Peter's face twisted with thought before he answered.

"I have school today but afterwards I'm free." Peter blushed then. "I mean, if you are free as well. I don't want to ruin your schedule. We could always find another date. Not a date date, just to meet up and talk. Um, anytime is fine. It's not like I have something to do or anything. Not that I don't have any friends…" Peter stopped speaking with embarrassment clearly present on his expression. Scratching the back of his neck, he glimpsed at Steve who was holding back a laugh. When Peter saw this he pouted, looking everywhere but at Steve.

"Today is fine, I just moved here so I don't have much to do anyway." Steve found Peter's little speech quite funny and cute. Though, he could never like someone so young. Steve shook the weird thoughts out of his head. "So when and where?"

Peter puckered his lips in thought before speaking. "I don't think my aunt would mind me having company, why not at my house?" Steve nodded in agreement, not wanting the other to come over to his apartment.

"That sounds great." Steve stated as he was told the address and when to come over. His gaze shifted to the wound on the teen's cheek and lifted his hand. Slowly, softly his thumb slid over the cut. "And I'll use what little first-aid skills I have to fix this up."

A bright blush crept onto Peter's face at Steve's actions before he noticed what time it was. "Oh shit. I have to go. I'm going to be late again…" Peter murmured as he dashed off towards the school, waving at Steve as he went.

The day passed quickly for Steve. He spent most of the time going through his list of Spiderman spotting and asking around. Before he knew it, it was four in the afternoon. Steve had only got some info that he needed, mainly how mostly everyone here loved the 'hero'. That he is helping the people and not just causing trouble. Steve was slightly annoyed with this, there was no evidence to prove what they were saying was false or true. Striding to the address Peter gave him, his mind wondered about Spiderman.

When the blond finally stopped his dazed thoughts, he realized he was standing in front of his destination. He knocked on the wood next to the door, afraid of shattering the glass door with his strength. A few seconds passed before a lady answered the door with a small smile.

"Hello what do you need?" She sounded exhausted, fatigued. Steve put on his best smile before he answered.

"I'm looking for Peter Parker?" The woman's face fell and she let out a soft, disappointed sigh.

"Please don't tell me he's in trouble again." She mumbled to herself as she called the other down.

"Of course not, I'm his… Friend." Steve replied, pausing at the last word as to not knowing what he was to Peter in the first place. Her smile came back; most likely glad he didn't cause trouble, and stepped aside to let the blond in.

"Peter a handsome man is here to see you." She called out. In reply stumbling and cursing came from upstairs. Peter raced down the stairs, glaring at his aunt.

"Aunt May." He scolded with embarrassment. In return she just smiled innocently as she headed back to living room. Peter's gaze fell on Steve who was standing there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry about that." He flushed, fidgeting under Steve's eyes. The blond just chuckled. The teen started to head back up the stairs, Steve in tow. At the top of the stairs and into some random door, they were in Peter's room. The brunet pointed to the bed to tell Steve to sit, which he did. Peter sat next to him and waited for the blond to stop looking at his room to speak. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything you know." Was the instant reply, Steve now putting his whole attention on the teen. Peter frowned in thought, picking through everything he knew. He couldn't tell Steve everything of course, that would mean he would give away his identity. So he decided to stick to the simple details, things like what he thinks Spiderman is out to do. Adding that he just wanted to help others; just small thing to not give away who he really was. Then the question he didn't want to answer came up. "Do you know who Spiderman is or where I can find him?"

Peter gazed away, trying to hide his guilt. He couldn't tell him he was Spiderman, there was just no way. He didn't even know the guy. "No I don't." He hoped that Steve would think he looking away was sadness due to wanting to know that as well.

"Okay. Well like I promised, let me take a look at that cut." Steve replied. He noticed the way Peter looked away and it was made clear he knew something but didn't or couldn't say it. Though, he was not one to push someone so he dropped it. Maybe in some time he will win the trust of the other. He went down stairs to get the first-aid kit, with the help of May telling him where it was, and went straight back to Peter once he had in his grasp.

Peter made a sour face as to tell the other he didn't like this. This only made Steve chuckle as he put the antibiotic cream on the wound. The brunet flinched away at first but let the blond do his job. After a few tedious minutes, Steve finished.

"There." Steve stated, putting the kit on the bedside table. When he saw the alarm clock blinking the number 7:13 he frowned. Had it already been three hours? He sighed in frustration as he got to his feet. "I better get going." As he got up, he saw blue spandex in the closet. Yet he didn't give it a second thought, not knowing that it was Spiderman's suit.

They headed downstairs to the front door. Peter opened it for the blond with a small smile. "Come by again, I might get more information on Spiderman." He said as Steve stepped out of the door and onto the cement stairs. Giving a short nod, Steve walked off to head home.

When Peter went back to his room, his mind was a crazy tornado focused on Steve. What was this sudden attraction towards the man? This was so unlike Peter to instantly attach to someone, he had been less trusting since he became Spiderman. But this was different, he had already put so much trust in Steve and he had no idea why. Just thinking of the muscular blond made Peter's cheeks heat up. He wasn't falling for him, was he?

Steve got home and went straight to his computer to type up all the details he learned about Spiderman. Though he didn't mention Peter in the report. He didn't want Fury questioning the other, he frowned at the thought. It wasn't that he didn't just Fury but it was because he wanted to protect Peter for some odd reason. He pushed those thoughts out of his head as he finished the report. He just wanted to sleep. He was happy when the night stayed silent to prove tonight would be peaceful and in no need for Captain America or Spiderman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Steve woke up with a start, his computer beeping like crazy and sirens going off. Glancing at the clock while rubbing sleep from his eyes, he realized it was just three AM. Fury must be calling the computer or something. But what peaked Steve's interest is the sirens in the back ground. Something wasn't right. After a second of thinking what could possibly be going on, the beeping on the computer only got louder. Dashing out of his bed and over to the annoying thing, he looked at the screen.

_There's a robbery again, same place. Hostages in danger. Demands are to see you. Respond ASAP Captain. –Fury_

Steve sighed but rushed around to get ready. After getting his tight fit suit on, he raced out of the door. He headed to the place he was yesterday, the place that was haunting him still. It was that voice that he had heard. Familiar. As if it was on the tip of his tongue, someone he had talked to one or twice. Someone important but he just couldn't place his finger on it.

He stepped into the area, the police running around in panic. When the chief saw Steve, he sighed in relief. They walked towards the bank, the man explaining everything as they went.

"They demand to see you. The promised to kill the hostages if we tried anything so we have to leave this up to you. I'm sorry Captain but you need to put these on." He pulled out a pair of cuffs with a sad look on his face. "They want to you to be restrained. And the shield has to stay as well." He snapped on the cuffs after Steve put the shield down. He glanced around him, noticing the increasing crowd. This was not good.

Steve gave a small nod to the chief and walked up to the building, having someone open the door for him. He was lead to the vault by some men, a few at that. They weren't taking any chances. As he stepped closer to the vault, they stopped walking.

"Hello Rogers, it's nice to see you again." The man that sounded so familiar said, stepping out of the darkness. He had a sickening smirk that wasn't as threatening as it was a year ago. It looked dull and forced. Steve glared at the man in front of him. "How is Stark? I'm guessing he didn't die."

"No thanks to you Loki." Steve hissed out with anger. How dare this man. Steve took a step forward but was stopped by a few men. "How could you? Tony almost died and you broke him. This is all your fault."

Loki just snickered softly and looked away with a blank expression. "Says the one who couldn't stop me in the first place. If only you intervened when I was taking the reactor. Oh, but you are too soft." His smirk only grew but he looked more disappointed than anything.

"I only didn't attack because Tony didn't want it but there is no one here to stop me this time." He pulled on his cuffs, feeling them give slightly. He could easily get out of them. "I am here to destroy you Loki, you should have never done this to Tony."

Hurt flashed in Loki's eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. He huffed and rolled his eyes. He turned around and waved at his men. "Kill him and the hostages."

Steve froze, did Loki only bring him here to kill him. He didn't have to involve innocent people. By the time he took action and broke the handcuffs off, Loki was gone. Guns were trained on him and they fired without mercy. As Steve dodged the rounds, he quickly took out the man behind him. He gripped the gun and shoved it back to knock the man down. He turned around to come face to face with a gun. He felt a few men gang up on him and stop him from being able to move. He had a close look at the weapon and was beyond surprised to see the label. Stark Industries.

"Prepare to die." The man in front of him growled out. Steve struggled again the hands on him but could do nothing. He watched as them man slowly went to pull the trigger back. Steve waited for the noise and pain but nothing happened. He opened his eyes, not remembering closing them. What he saw was surprising. The man's gun was across the room, wrapped in webs. He was soon taken out with webs as well and Steve looked to his side to see Spiderman. He had never been so happy to see him.

He felt some of the hands release him. He then easily twisted around and landed a fist on the closest guys face. He turned around to see a man go flying only to get attached, upside down, to the wall.

"Captain." He glanced at the spandex hero and was thrown his shield. "I think you forgot something."

He just nodded his thanks and took down the rest of the guys with the help of Spidey. He sighed as he glanced around the room, most of the bad guys knocked out or webbed to something. He went over to the vault, opening it. He was relieved to find the hostages, all alive. He pointed to the main door for them to go already before something happened. They rushed out and Captain America watched with satisfaction.

"Thanks." He turned to Spiderman who was perched up on the ceiling and smiled as he thanked him. "For helping me and getting my shield."

He nodded at the other and connected a web to the ceiling as he lowered himself down. He was now face to face with the captain, upside down. Spidey lifted half of his mask and leaned in. He pressed his lips to Steve's and the other was stunned. It only lasted a second before the man he didn't even know pulled away.

"I'll take that as payment for the help." Spiderman's lips curled into a smile before he started to retreat. "See you around Steve."

That made spangles freeze in his spot completely. Okay, so he didn't really hone on keeping his identity secret but he was hoping no one would recognize him for a while. But now his mission knew it was him. This messed everything up. Not only that but he had Loki to deal with. This mission went to simple to complicated quite quickly. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustrate as he headed back home. He ignored the happy people, knowing he had to report this whole situation to Fury. Not looking forward to that at all.

Then it hit him. There was one good thing about today. He was going to meet Peter again. He let out a small smile as he got home, changing to civilian clothes again. He typed up his report on the laptop, not really wanting to call Fury at the moment. As soon as he finished, he left the house to go see Peter.

Knocking echoed through Peter's house and Aunt May went to the door with a bright smile. She opened it and was greeted by Steve. Her smile only grew and she stepped aside to let the other in.

"Hello dear. I'm afraid Peter hasn't returned yet but he'll be here soon. You can wait in here until he does if you want." She brought him to the living room and motioned for him to sit down. So he did. "Do you want anything to drink or anything?"

Steve just smiled and shook his head. He sat in the living room, listening to May talk, replying every once and while when needed. They heard a crash upstairs and Steve shot up from surprise. He was still on high alert after what had happened today. Aunt May just shrugged her shoulders, saying it was most likely Peter. Steve furrowed his eyebrows at this. She had said he wasn't home but he was now? He didn't use the front door.

"Honey, Steve is here to see you!" She shouted up and more noises came from upstairs before Peter raced down the stair. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly with a goofy grin. He looked so happy. He grabbed Steve's hand, not saying anything before dragging him back up to his room. They both sat down on the bed and Peter was staring at Steve with the big grin still on his lips.

"So Steve." He wiggled his eyebrows before continuing. "It took me some time to connect the dots but I finally remembered who you were. I mean, Captain America is a big deal and I'm disappointed it took me so long to figure it out."

Steve stiffened but then shrugged his shoulders. He looked at Peter who was showing nothing but awe. He chuckled at Peter. "Yeah, it's no big deal."

Peter gave him this look that said 'you have to be kidding me'. Steve just rolled his eyes, use to this. He couldn't help but smile. Peter couldn't keep a grin from his lips to reappear every time he would try to stop smiling. Soon enough Peter got tired of nothing happening and acted on a whim. He leaned closer to Steve and bit his lip before gently placing his lips on the others. After a second he was pushed away with a slightly angry Steve.

"You can't do that." He stated, glaring at the wall. Peter just chuckled and used the 'it was a joke' excuse. Though he was disappointed. Peter kept on his smile as an awkward silence pasted between them.

"So, I have a question though." Peter turned serious, breaking the silence. "You said you were curious about Spiderman but that isn't true, is it? What are you really after?"

Steve blinked, surprised by the sudden question. He had a feeling he could trust Peter though so he saw no reason not to tell him some of what he was here for. "I am here to see if Spiderman is a threat or not. To find out whom he is. SHIELD is curious Peter, and when they are they will stop at nothing to satisfy that curiosity."

Peter flinched at this and frowned, looking away from Steve. "The information you get from me…" He trailed off and scowled at the floor. "Nevermind, I think you should leave now. I have homework to do and I don't have anything else on Spiderman."

Steve was shocked by the sudden mood swings today; the kisses he got today not helping. He huffed slightly annoyed how today turned out. "I guess I'll see you later." Steve stood up before leaving without any other words. He headed home, having lots to think about. Yes, he liked Peter but he couldn't. He was too young, still in high school. No way Steve could do anything with someone that young. He sighed for the last time today, just wanting this all to end.


	4. Chapter 4

So I was hit with inspiration and found out how I was going to write this. I found what direction I wanted to use. And puff, I have a chapter for all of you. Thank you for putting up with my lack of updates! Here it is!

**Chapter Four**

Steve was woken up by the quiet sound of breathing that was not his own, use to having to sleep with one eye open. It was easy for him to notice if anything was… Off. Why couldn't he get a decent night's sleep without someone interrupting though?

He glanced around the dark room, his eyes slowly adjusting to the midnight lighting. When his eyes scanned the whole room but found nothing. He knitted his eyebrows together. He let out a breath he had been holding and relaxed back onto the bed. He was about to close his eyes but a shadow over the ceiling stopped him from doing so. His muscles tensed as his hand slithered under the sheets towards his shield that was under his bed.

"Hey Cap, there is no need to fight, right?" A voice came from above him and Steve once realized what or who it was. Spiderman. He groaned as he brought his hand back without his shield in his grip. He knew this hero wouldn't hurt him. His eyes locked onto the other as he lowered himself onto the bed next to Steve.

"What do you want Spiderman?" he grumbled. He stayed lying down due to sleep hovering above him.

"I wanted to talk to you. Apologize for kissing you." He gazed at Steve but the blond could not see his expression which put him slightly on edge. "I couldn't help myself though. You are Captain America for god's sake." he flailed his arms like a little kid. "Before I realized it I had fallen for you. Even though I know you are here to find out who I am. I'm you mission and I know it."

Steve gaped at the vigilante in surprise. Spiderman knew but he still help the other? Even with his secret identity at stake? He didn't understand this man at all. He opened his mouth to say something but Spiderman cut him off seeming to have more to say.

"That didn't bother me though. If anything, I would rather have you find out who I am than anyone else. But for right now, you mustn't find out just yet. Not until I get what I came for." He paused and took the moment of shock that Steve was going through to crawl on top of him. He swung his legs around to plant his knees on either side of the blond's hips. His palms pressed down on Steve's shoulders even though he knew the other could use his superhuman strength to push him off with ease.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked. He watched Spiderman closely, not knowing what he planned to do. Was he going to kiss him again? However Steve made no move to push him off, letting his curiosity take over. He would see how this would play out.

When Spiderman noticed that Steve didn't have any plans of fighting back, his lips curled up into a smirk. He lessened the pressure on the blond's shoulders and leaned in close so that their lips were only an inch apart. Steve could feel the hot breath that escaped from Spiderman's covered lips. He let out a shaky breath, not knowing why this made him so nervous. The Captain's hands unconsciously slipped to Spiderman's face and lifted his mask up to only show his lips. He didn't want to scare him away by taking the whole thing off. Even if it would be hard to see his face clearly in the dark room.

Once the mask was pulled up a little, Spiderman didn't hesitate to press his lips onto Steve's. At first the blond didn't kiss back, getting use to kissing the vigilante. It only took a minute for him to get the hang of it and he nervously kissed back. Their lips moved in sync.

Spiderman nibbled on Caps bottom lip. When the other wasn't allowed entrance, a hand slid down the blond's chest and slipped under the flimsy nightshirt he wore. A soft gasp escaped Steve's lips and the other took the chance to snake his tongue into his mouth. He explored the uncharted cavern before pulling away, his breathing fast and short. Steve wasn't much out of breath; the only effect from the kiss was slightly parted lips that were red and a dazed look on his face.

Spiderman crawled off the other after a minute of gazing at his amazed expression. He let out a sigh and started to head towards the window. It only took Steve a second to realize he was leaving and shot out of the bed. Spiderman was quick to react, use to people trying to get the jump on him. He unconsciously shot webbing at the Captain which entangled over his arm and attached it to the wall. Steve tugged at the sticky, strong webbing but it wasn't budging like he thought it would.

"Sorry Steve but I got what I wanted. I can't have you following me or trying to stop me none the less." Spiderman mumbled guiltily and jumped out the window. Steve sat there in shock. Spiderman had kissed him, and then just left him stuck to the wall. Why was this happening to him? What made it worse was it was the best kiss he had ever had.

He touched his lips gingerly with his free hand, a longing look twinkling in his eyes. Did he really fall for Spiderman? He barely knew him. But something was off, the kiss being far too familiar even if he had been kissed by him once before. His brain was working on connecting the dots but it seemed that he was missing something. He closed his eyes in exhaustion. He placed himself in the most comfortable position possible before drifting off to sleep.

Morning came way too soon for Steve. His arm was sore from it being stuck in the same area for too long. He tugged at the webs again and after a few tries he felt it give. His hand was freed and he stretched in hopes to get the cramps out of it. He quickly got ready for the day, not looking forward to it. He stalked to the kitchen, grabbed some breakfast, and sat at the table. Something caught his eye. He glanced at an envelope sitting right in front of him.

"What is this?" Steve asked himself as he took the paper into his hands. He tore it open, making sure to not tear the letter inside. As he unfolded the pasty white letter, his stomach twisted as if he dreaded to look at what was written. He had a bad feeling about this. Steve's eyes scanned the words wrote on the paper, facial expression changing as he went on.

_Captain America. It is a shame that you cannot protect your friends. Or something that you hold dear. I am surprised you would let something so amazing slip away from you. It is too bad that he is yours and not mine. If he was, I would ravish him all the time. But alas, I plan to use him for different reasons. Come and get your precious little boy. I would be a shame to mare his pretty little face, no? You can meet me on the roof where I have been the past two days, causing chaos. Be there tomorrow, 10:00 AM. Don't be late or your pretty friend might have some new scars. Maybe he won't have a life anymore. Who knows? And don't even think about bringing that shield of yours either. Wouldn't want him to get hurt because you couldn't help but attack me, now would we? Until then Captain._

Steve's grip on the paper tightened and the fragile thing crumpled in his hands. There was only one person who could be the one who did this. Only one who he has seen in the past days. And that was none other than Loki, the God of Mischief. What about the precious boy? Could be possibly mean Peter himself? That was not good.

Steve raced out of the apartment, leaving the letter crumpled on the ground. He didn't stop running until he was in front of Peter's house door. He knocked, slightly on edge and shaky. It only took a moment for Aunt May to open the door, tears streaming down her face. No… Steve slammed his fist into the wood next to the door which made the wood snap. It split and left a dent but at the moment he couldn't care. He gave a reassuring smile to Aunt May before speeding off again. He was going to save Peter but he was going to need help. He needed Spiderman.


End file.
